


Two Blushing Pilgrims

by Switch842



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You deserve someone perfect and amazing and as wonderful as you are and I'm just… not. And I can't lose you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Blushing Pilgrims

Kurt dragged Blaine down to his bedroom. The boy was mostly asleep and stumbling over his own feet. Kurt just kept praying he didn't take a misstep and send them both tumbling head first down the stairs.

He couldn't believe how trashed Blaine had gotten at the party; Blaine was normally so cool and collected. Kurt was finding it a little difficult reconciling the parts of Blaine he had seen tonight with the Blaine he knew at Dalton. Truthfully, though, Kurt was glad to know that Blaine did know how to have fun and relax. It was kind of nice getting to see him without all his reservations now, strange as it was, too.

He plopped Blaine down on his bed and bent over to take off his shoes, trying to make him a little more comfortable. Blaine groaned and rolled over on to his side, staring straight at Kurt. 

"Come here," he whispered holding his hand out to Kurt.

Against his better judgment, Kurt did as Blaine asked and crawled into bed with him. Blaine reached down and pulled the covers up over their heads, cocooning them in their own private cave. Kurt's twin bed was narrow enough that they were pressed together, noses brushing as they settled in. Blaine's hands eventually settled around Kurt's waist and Kurt's were around Blaine's neck. If Kurt moved so much as an inch, their lips could brush together. He was barely breathing in the tight space, waiting to see what Blaine had to say.

"I need to tell you something," Blaine started, his eyes closed in the darkness.

"You know you can tell me anything," Kurt replied, gently running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"When Rachel broke out that Spin the Bottle, I wanted it to land on you so badly."

Kurt's breath hitched. He had wanted the same thing. So much. He was trying so hard to just be Blaine's friend but there were times when he just made it so difficult. Like right now.

"But at the same time, I was praying for it not to."

"Why not?" Kurt asked when Blaine took too long to continue.

"Because that's not how I want our first kiss to be."

Kurt would swear his heart stopped in that moment. Blaine wanted to kiss him. Which meant Blaine had feelings for him. Kurt's head was spinning. What did this mean?

"You want us to have a first kiss?" was all Kurt managed to reply.

"I want us to have a lifetime of first kisses."

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, grasping desperately at Blaine's shirt. 

This was… . This was huge. Kurt was going to start hyperventilating if Blaine didn't stop talking.

"I want our first kiss to be perfect and romantic and everything you deserve," Blaine eventually continued, his eyes finally opening and locking on to Kurt's. "I want to be your first kiss at sunset on the beach and your first kiss in Paris under the Eiffel Tower... ."

"Blaine, stop," Kurt said. "Just stop talking and kiss me now."

"I can't," he said. "I can't. I want to, so much. I've wanted to since the moment I saw you standing on those stairs, pretending to be the new kid and smiling at me in the Commons. God, you were so beautiful. But if there's anything that the debacle with Jeremiah taught me, it's that I'm not ready. What I feel for you, Kurt? It's so big that it scares me. You deserve someone perfect and amazing and as wonderful as you are and I'm just… not. And I can't lose you. You're so amazing and you don't even know it. There's this light that follows you wherever you go and it warms everything it touches."

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's, their mouths barely an inch apart. Kurt didn't know what to say or what to do. He knew Blaine's self esteem had taken a blow from the Jeremiah Incident, but he didn't know it was this bad.

"Blaine," he began, taking a deep breath. "It doesn't matter that you're not perfect. I like that you're not perfect. I'm not perfect, either. You know that. You've probably seen me at my worst and I really don't care. As for the boyfriend thing? I've never been anyone's boyfriend, either. But we can figure it out together."

Kurt paused to gather his thoughts some more, trying to think of anything he could say that would get Blaine on board with him. Then he noticed Blaine was awfully still and breathing very deeply and evenly.

"Blaine?" he said, giving Blaine's shoulder a gentle shove.

A quiet snore was his only answer.

Kurt just groaned. _Of course,_ he thought. This was just the way things always went. He couldn't help but laugh, though. He finally had Blaine in his bed, and they were just going to sleep. If anything, Kurt was glad to know that his feelings were returned. He was sure they would get there one day. He just hoped it wasn't too far off.

"Good night, Blaine," he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his friend's forehead.

As he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep, Kurt couldn’t help wondering what, if anything, Blaine would remember in the morning.

THE END


End file.
